What Lies Inside
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: Bella met her mate when she was younger, but he was taken away. A year later she gets adopted and turned into what she is now. Her father finds out she's not dead and gets her to stay with him. There she meets the Cullen's. And their father is more like their master. Kol is who she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the preface of my story. Does it sound good. It has been nagging me forever to just do this story so know I will please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**AGE 6**

They were dead, both dead. But I didn't care, I still had him. Though he was the one that killed them. Did they deserve it? Probably not. Should I be afraid of him? Most likely. Do I still love him? With all my heart.

"Get up girl, you have school today. I know you're awake." He said sitting down on the side of my bed.

"Why? School is so boring anyway." I whined throwing the cover from over my head.

"Okay, well, since today is Friday you can, how you say, _slide_. But I'm hungry." He said. He wanted blood.

"Okay, I can help." I yelled going into the last door in my room. My hunting clothes. "You want a girl or a boy?" I asked poking out my head.

"Let's get a boy, they have more blood." He smiled. He was beautiful. Unnaturaly so, but, who was I to say something?

He was mine, and mine only. Yes he was.

He was my Kol.

* * *

**That's the preface. Tell me if I should continue. If it is continued next chapter she will be older! 17 I believe. Till next time**


	2. Savior

**Okay here it is. Sorry if this is boring! The beginning might be! Review please!**

* * *

**11 years later**

Bella's POV

It's been almost twelve years since the day I met him. Been ten years since he was taken away and nine years since I was adopted.

"Bella, please have a safe trip." My mother whispered. Annabeth and her husband Litious adopted me after I was sent to an orphanage.

"Mom, I will be fine." I smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, we know, we're just sad to see you go." Litious said.

"Why am I going anyway?" I asked.

"Because. Your father really wants to see you again. He did think you were dead." He said.

"And my training?" I asked.

"You will still train, take your guns and target boards. Practice every single day." He said.

"What about hand-to-hand combat?" I asked.

"Practice your punching, kicking, and dodging. Firer while your in a crouch and jog everyday. You finally have your balance." He smiled softly.

Did I forget to say that they aren't human? Well yeah, they are just over three hundred years old.

"I think you should do it." Annabeth whispered.

"You think she is ready?" Litious asked.

"Yes." I did what I need to do and before long, darkness surrounded me.

Two screens appeared before me. One was of Kol and I in a field, another was of Anne and Litious walking through the door of the orphanage.

'Well it's best to always start at the beginning.'

The one of Kol and I became bigger. This was the day he was taken away.

On Screen:

An eight year old me was sitting in Kol's lap eating a sandwich while flipping a vile over and over again.

"How will this protect me?" I asked.

"By drinking this, your body will heal. It won't even hurt or taste nasty." He smiled.

"That's cool, but what if I lose it?" I asked.

"You won't since you'll have this." He said dangling a necklace in front of me.

"It's pretty." I whispered cupping it in my hand.

"Let me show you how it works. You see this glowing red light in the center? Spin it three times clock wise. After you do that it will open."

When he opened it a picture of him was in it. He wasn't looking at the camera but at a picture I drew for him. A faint slime playing in his lips.

"I like this picture." I whispered.

"Thank you. Now this stone on the inside is Lapis Lazuli it will also protect you. Now all you have to do is gently push the stone like if it was a button and it will swig open like a door. You can put the vile inside." He said. The vile was just small enough to fit snugly inside.

"Can you put it on me." I asked shyly.

"Sure, now you must promise me to never take it off." He whispered once it was secured.

"Why do you say it like that." I asked.

"It's for your protection." He said.

"Okay Kol." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly he picked me up and flew me to a high tree. When he jumped back down another man came into view.

"Hello Kol." He said.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here." He asked.

"For you to come with me." He said.

"No. Niklaus we are not going anywhere together." He hissed.

"I was afraid you would say that."

He suddenly had Kol in a head lock, his eyes met mine one last time before he was staked.

My heart was on fire, like really on fire. What was happening to me? Why is my body acting this way? Klaus threw Kol over his shoulder and walked away...whistling.

He was gone.

The second picture popped up. Annabeth and Litious was walking through the door.

On Screen:

"Anne, we have tried this a million times they don't want to come with us." Litious said.

"We have to keep trying though." She whispered.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Mrs. Lynn asked.

Mrs. Lynn was the owner of the orphanage and her kids worked here.

They were very nice ad could find almost everyone a home. I've been here for almost a year waiting for the perfect family.

As they walked in the kids suddenly got up and ran to their rooms, I was the only one left. Mrs. Lynn couldn't feel it, but the kids did, they weren't human. They looked like they were going to leave when Litious noticed me watching them.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"How old are you sweetie?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm nine."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost a year." Out the corner of my eye I noticed Mrs. Lynn walking out the room. This was the first time I was talking to a set of adults who wanted to adopt.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm 29 and Litious is 32." She said.

"No," I shook my head," how old are you really?" I asked.

They stared at me for a second not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"You're vampires." I said rolling my eyes.

"How do you know? Litious asked.

"My friend is a vampire. Though I think he is dead."

"Who was your friend?"

"Kol."

They just blinked at me. Did they know of him?

"Kol?" Litious asked.

"Yeah see." I opened the necklace for them to see the picture.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Anne asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

End Of Flashback.

Three months later Annabeth and Litious took me to my new home. What I didn't know was that Litious was part a the vampire mob. Didn't actually think they had them. Actually he was the head of the mob. I call him 'mobpire' sometimes.

Another screen popped up in front of me. Ahh that was the day I found out I had powers.

On Screen:

Litious was bringing me to his job today. I was excited, they were designing something after me.

"Hello child I'm Amber." A woman said smiling at me. I didn't like her, she seemed off.

"Hi." I said.

Once we were a few feet away I saw her glaring at me at the corner of my eye. Yes, something is seriously wrong with her.

"Hello Litious, Isabella." Mr. Monroe greeted.

"Good morning, okay this morning we are discussing Kol Mikealson." Father said.

"But we haven't seen him in over seventeen years. Klaus could have him by now." A voice said.

"He does have him, he got him about two years ago."

"Where was he before that?" The same voice said.

"With my daughter." My father gestures to me.

"What was doing with her?"

"From what I recall, watching over her. Now I know y'all may not believe me," he was cut off by sounds of agreement, " but my daughter does have this picture." He blew up the picture that I had in my necklace.

There was some gasps around the room. Suddenly the woman from earlier came in smiling.

"That means we don't have to worry about killing him." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kol is a monster, he needs to die." She said.

"He is not." I said shaking my head.

"Yes he is. He is a monster like the rest of the originals." She growled.

"No he is not." I yelled.

"Get over yourself child. He is going to die." She hissed.

Something seemed to have snapped inside me. My eyes were stinging, but I wasn't crying. There was a weird sound coming out my throat almost like a growl. Unbespoken by me Niklaus was half way across the world putting Kol in a new coffin.

Before he closed it all the way he thought he saw something flash. When he opened the coffin a the way Kol's eyes were opened.

"Kol?" He asked. He couldn't be awake the dagger was still in him.

"Amber leave her alone." Litious hissed standing a little in front his daughter.

"Whatever, you know they are though." She said with a smirk.

Amber found out quickly found out that her smirk was short lived. The young girls pupils dilated and her eyes turned green. She swore she saw Kol's stellito figure placing a hand in the young girls shoulder.

"I thought, I said shut up." I hissed.

The older vampire finally understood that I posed a threat.

"Now..you...will...burn...in..hell." As I hissed the last word she caught on fire.

Why did I act so strongly for Kol? Why had I killed a person just because of what she said? No! No! No! It wasn't possible. I shook my head quickly. It couldn't possibly be true. Was I in love with Kol? I liked him, yes, but love, not so much. Oh, who was I kidding? I did love him. When my eyes found my dad's he understood what I didn't want to say. He just smiled.

I, Isabella Maria Swan Caraz, was really in love with Kol Mikealson.

End Of Flashback

Oh yes and after that day my feelings have grown and so has my powers. I don't know how though. My powers just appeared out if no where.

Suddenly, I could actually feel my limbs again. My eyes opened on their own accord. Suddenly a human arm was thrusted into my face. Oh yeah time to complete the change. I drained the blood away from the human then lit him in fire. Not like I cared.

"You're beautiful my daughter." My father said kissing my cheek.

He was right of course my black hair was in curls that rested on top of my waist. My eyes were bigger 'full of evil' as my parents liked to joke about. But, hey I was a mobpire's daughter. Seriously, that's pretty cool.

"Here's your passport. Your dad will be picking you up, your thirst will be under control as long as you drink at least twice a week, and here's your credit card. We liquidated everything from your human life. Plus from all the missions you have done. Your card is basically unlimited. Be safe."

...

Hours later I felt the plane drop in Seattle, Washington. A man with curly brown hair and brown eyes looked up at me. Charlie Swan.

He just stood there gaping at me. I don't see why. Then he engulfed me in a hug.

"Bella." He said.

"Hello Charlie." I smiled.

"How are you alive?" He asked.

"Can we just go to your house? It's been a long trip." I said once we pulled apart.

"Yeah sorry, kiddo, lets go." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to his cruiser.

"No bags?" He asked once we were there.

"My dad said it would be here about time it's time for bed." I said walking around the house.

"Oh..well that's...good." He said.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"So how've you been?"

"Fine. At the top of my classes, about time for me to graduate." I aimlessly fiddled with a glass vase that was on a table.

"That's great. It's been so long." He whispered.

Now I really felt bad. Here was my dad, trying to reconnect with me after he thought I was dead all those years. Damn I was really acting like a selfish bitch.

"I'm sorry Charl- daddy. How about we go out. It's only seven fifteen. I'll buy." I said.

"No this ones on me." He smiled grabbing my hand and running to the cruiser. My dad is a grown with a child's heart.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the 'Diner.' After we were seated I noticed a lot of people staring at us. It took all I had not to growl at them to turn around.

"Why are they staring?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them I found you. I wanted to see if you were, who you said you were." He whispered.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't care if they stare." I shrugged smiling at him.

"Thanks Bella."

After we ate we headed back to the house. My car was sitting on the curb with all my stuff inside. Charlie helped me put everything away, and afterwards made our way down stairs.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well Renee and Phil were murdered. Renee on her corner and Phil in the car as he was picking her up."

"Her corner." He paled at the words.

"She referred to a little boutique and the area around there as her corner. She was always shopping there." I explained quickly.

"Oh." He sighed as his color came back," I thought something worst."

"I figured, well after that a friend started watching me. Took me to school, let me go by my friends, the park. Everything to keep my childhood from falling apart."

"But?" He prompted.

"But, he disappeared suddenly, his brother came looking for him. He didn't want to leave which made his brother mad. Long story short he was injected with something to put him to sleep and then hauled away. I stayed with some friends before the parents called the orphanage and I was put there. I missed my friends. A year later I was adopted. Eleven years later here I am." I shrugged.

"What about you Charlie?"

"We'll after I got word of Renee and Phil's death I asked about you, but for some reason they had nothing on you. Not even school. I don't understand why that is. Two months ago I got a call from someone saying they found you, and now here you are."

"Yes, here I am. Though I can't remember that much about this place." I said truthfully.

"I know. But hey we have all the time in the world to have more memories created." He gave me a hug.

I loved Litious, but Charlie was my biological father, and I really missed him. A sob broke between the two of us.

Yes we finally got to our cracking point. Oh how I really missed him.

...

I woke up around seven-thirty the next morning. School. Well shit. I pulled out a pair of green skinny jeans, a red tight fitting tank top, three a loose fitting white half shirt on top, and put the look together with my black ankle heeled boots. I just left my hair alone letting the curls fall down to my waist.

After a quick shower, clothes were on and food in my stomach. I made my way to Forks High. When I got out my car the whole school was watching when I looked up. Suddenly five people walked up to me, a little pixie like girl leading them.

"Hi." She said. Her golden eyes determined.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said raising my hand for her to shake.

"Alice." She said grabbing my hand.

Quickly I yanked it back. She had no heart beat, and she was cold as ice.

"Cold One." I whispered.

"Traditional." She smiled.

Then she jumped into my arms.

"I knew you were coming." She whispers in my ear the others couldn't hear her.

"How did you know that?" I whispered back.

"Because.. You're our savior." And then she and her family walked away.

What the hell was going on?

I'm going to be a...savior.

The hell?

* * *

**Yay! I hope this is to your liking. I will try to update weekly. Till next week. :) Ciao Bellas!**


	3. First Kill

**Here's your chapter I promised a lifetime ago. Sorry for the delay but I'm pretty sure you don't want my escuses though. Anyway all my stories have been updated!**

* * *

**_Previously on WLI_**

_I woke up around seven-thirty the next morning. School. Well shit. I pulled out a pair of green skinny jeans, a red tight fitting tank top, three a loose fitting white half shirt on top, and put the look together with my black ankle heeled boots. I just left my hair alone letting the curls fall down to my waist._

_After a quick shower, clothes were on and food in my stomach. I made my way to Forks High. When I got out my car the whole school was watching when I looked up. Suddenly five people walked up to me, a little pixie like girl leading them._

_"Hi." She said. Her golden eyes determined._

_"Hey, I'm Bella." I said raising my hand for her to shake._

_"Alice." She said grabbing my hand._

_Quickly I yanked it back. She had no heart beat, and she was cold as ice._

_"Cold One." I whispered._

_"Traditional." She smiled._

_Then she jumped into my arms._

_"I knew you were coming." She whispers in my ear the others couldn't hear her._

_"How did you know that?" I whispered back._

_"Because.. You're our savior." And then she and her family walked away._

_What the hell was going on?_

_I'm going to be a...savior._

_The hell?_

**_Now..._**

**Rosalie's POV**

_Don't look at me_

_Mmhhmm oohh _

_Ahhhh ahhhh_

_Mmm_

I smiled softly as I rose my left leg slowly from the clear tub water. The water slowly trickling down my leg into the tub making little ripples.

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip **_

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

My nail polish glistened even in the dull light. Deep icy green with yellow on the tips. It was another Monday, school started in about three hours, more than enough time to listen to music and relax.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down... _

_Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

I trailed my right leg over my left leg feeling how unnaturally soft yet hard it was. My legs were beautiful as if they were perfectly sculpted...I hated that. I didn't want to be told I looked beautiful. Sometimes I wanted to go unnoticed and get on with my existence.

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_

I slowly massaged some of the cocoanut shampoo Alice bought for me into my hair. I could hear the chemicals in it searching for bacteria. Sometimes I just wanted to wash my hair with water, but even that was dirty. Before long my hair was soapy and 'clean'. I dunked my head as more lyrics played from my iPod.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

The water turned a light grey when my shampoo hit it. So beautiful how just one action could change everything else. My life, from what other people see, is perfect and I couldn't possibly want anything more. They were wrong. I wanted my freedom, I was stuck playing the teenager over and over like a damn song stuck on rewind.

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

I rubbed my face with some kind of face cream. I wanted to scream at the feeling of chemicals trying to eat at my skin. Why do I need to put this on? I never get acne, never will.

"Rosalie." Alice called softly from behind the bathroom door.

I sighed I need to start getting ready, the boys will be back soon from their hunt and when they're done we would have just enough time to make it to school.

"Okay Al, I'll be done soon." She didn't say anything just walked away from the door then out the room.

I quickly applied the conditioner and washed it away before turning off my iPod and heading to my pre-picked clothes. This is how it was everyday! My stuff picked out for me, the hairstyle I have everyday! It was like I wasn't my own person. I'm not. But I will be soon, I could see the look in Alice's eyes. I don't know what is going to happen I just wish my family made it out alive, well most of us that is.

I was dressed and the room was fixed nicely. I smiled pleased. I could feel a dull ache in my throat and a numbness in my mouth. The thirst was returning ever so slowly. The need to rip a throat out was close. Oh how I hated this feeling. The animal blood would only help so much with it. But I couldn't bring myself to even consider killing an innocent human, they have done nothing- yet. The burn grew ever so slightly.

I remember Jasper telling me how he could feel the difference between the animal blood and human blood. He had observed two humans and saw how they acted. First when you're thirsty you feel as if there is a fire raging on in your throat and light sparks in your mouth. You kill an animal take its essences. Your mouth gets numb and a little sticky from the blood, while your throat just feels a little warm. For a thirsty human this would probably be the equivalent to a cold drink (soda, pop, cokes, Pepsi). You feel the acid on your tongue the bubbles oh yum. Yes then when your done, you probably still feel thirsty. The cold drink did nothing but dull the fire and make you feel bloated.

Then there is human blood. As soon as you take your first gulp the fire is already almost gone. About time you drain the rest of the blood, the fire is gone and you can feel your taste buds having a party in your mouth. The thirst is gone for weeks and you feel strong. To a human that is thirsty and want to drink water, they only need to drink one glass of water to get rid of the pain. You feel energized after the water and probably like you could go hours without another sip. Oh how good you'll feed afterwards.

"I'm home honey." Emmett said pulling me to him and spinning us around, I giggled.

"How was your hunt?" I asked after he sat me down.

"It was good caught a lot of bears, they were feisty this time. But don't worry not a scratch on me, can't say the same for half my shirts though." He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed. I love this big lug. I don't think I would still be here if it wasn't for him. He made me realize that it's worth living in this world, even if it meant hiding what we truly are.

"Go take a quick shower and get dressed, we're going to be late for school." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

When I made it downstairs Alice was jumping around with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head. Sometimes you just really didn't want to know what was going on in her head. Once everyone was done we got in out cars and made our way to school. Before anyone could stop her Alice made her way to a new car that just pulled up into the lot. Naturally we followed her. A tall black haired girl jumped out.

She quickly introduced herself as Bella before her and Alice had some silent conversation before we walked away. What did they talk about? Why did Alice hug her. I turned back to look at the girl, she looked confused and slightly annoyed. Can you really blame her, a psychotic pixie vampire just gave her a hug. Edward snorted at my thoughts. I smacked him on the back of the head before going to my home room.

As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me. I sneered at them. It was the same thing everyday, I walk in, they look at me, I sneer, they turn around, and five minutes later they staring at me again. Humans they were such mindless creatures. The girl- Bella- came in after me a few minutes later. We all turned to look at her. It was a natural response for us to look at her. Something was different about her. A sort of sadistic aura, that was almost like mine.

"Hello and you are?" Mr. Smith asked smiling at her nicely.

That's what I liked about him. He wasn't one of the teachers that leered at their students like a pervert. He was happy in his marriage. He had a nice wife and three kids a girl and a set of twin boys. Ah children, they were so adorable.

"I'm Isabella Swan." She said.

"Ch-chief Swan's daughter?" He asked.

My ears perked up at that. She was supposed to be either dead or missing.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Well it's nice to have you here then." He smiled again before he sat her down...right next to me.

"Hello." She said when she saw I was looking at her.

"Hey." I said and faced the teacher.

She shrugged and faced the teacher too. I heard a light voice coming from her. From the corner of my eye I saw her put in a pair of headphones. From what I could actually understand it was a man singing about not caring that he was second boyfriend because she has more fun with him. I liked it, but Carlisle would never let me download a song like that. I sighed, Emmett and I could just leave.

"It's not worth it Rosalie." I heard Edward say from somewhere in this school. He was right..as always.

"I know." I sighed.

It was then I noticed Bella watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I growled.

I was hoping she would shrink away from me, but instead she tilted her head and tsked at me. She got up from her seat and walked out the door, as soon as she made it through the door way the bell rung. Oh yes something was up with this girl.

I found that I didn't have any other class with her. Well unless we had gym together. Lunch was lunch, utterly boring.

"This is stupid." I said picking at the school lunch. It smelled disgusting.

"It is, but we have to appear normal." Jasper said closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"We are everything but normal, even with out own race."I snorted.

"She has a point." Alice said.

Suddenly I saw Bella walking into the cafeteria.

"So, Alice, what did you and Bella talk about? Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that we were going to be good friends." She said.

"Friends? Yeah right Alice. She is more in the Emmett area. You know if you try to make friends they are to be like you." I said.

"I know. But we will be friends. Just have to wait for the right time." She said.

"Yeah right, you know you have to tell Carlisle and let him approve." Emmett said.

"Don't worry, I know." She said tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Angela looks fizzled out." Edward said.

"The fuck does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means weakened Emmett." Jasper said. Mental eye roll.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind Emmett, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"How do you know that?" My mate asked hands on his hips.

"Emmett you can't even figure out why cameras are round and TV's are squares." Edward said.

"It makes no sense!" Emmett exclaimed pouting.

"It's okay Emmett, Edward's just being a jerk because he can't read Angela's mind." A voice said from behind us.

"Hi Bella." Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice." She smiled back.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed.

"We're eating lunch." She explained before taking a bite out if her apple and going outside. I ran after her.

"Bella, come out, come out wherever you are. I promise not to kill you...slowly." I said.

I heard her laugh, then she dropped down in front of me.

"Hey Rosa." She said.

"Do you know anything about us?" I asked.

"Yeah Alice said she came from a line of fortune tellers and could see bits of the future and Edward can pick up on what a person could possibly be thinking." She said shrugging.

"That's all?" I asked confused.

"Is there more." She looked shocked and hopeful.

"Yes, but you're not going to know." I said before walking off. She wasn't a threat, just a silly little human.

**Isabella's POV**

I smiled as she walked away. That was a close one. Can't have the rest of them finding out just yet. Need to gain their trust first. That's what dad had said though. Get trust and it adds to her luck.

I decided to skip the test of the day, didn't feel like staying there. I compelled the teachers to say I was there of course so the school didn't call Charlie. What to do now? Dad said I should always have spare stuff. What do I need extra of?

Blood. Yes I should go down to the hospital and get some blood.

When I walked through the door I was greeted by the scent of a cold one. Of course. What the hell was a cold one doing at a hospital, considering I could smell the animal blood coming off him he Well I got my answer when I bumped into him and fell in my tush.

"Ow." I whined when I got up.

"I'm sorry." A deep voice said.

I looked up to see a male golden eyed vampire.

"It's fine." I said.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I haven't seen you in these parts of town." He said.

"Isabella Swan." I said. Then I made the connection. He was Alice's dad.

"Swan? As in chief Swan's missing daughter?" He asked his eyes gleaming creepily.

"Yes, and Cullen as in Edward's dad."

Something told me I should use his name. When I said his son's name his eyes twinkled. What the hell was he thinking?

"Yes, that's right well if you'll excuse me." He said and walked off.

I quickly grabbed the blood bags I needed and got the hell out of dodge.

About a week has passed since I've been here. Alice and I have grown closer and I have been seeing a lot of Carlisle for some reason. Everywhere I go that bitch just pops up and always asks me about Edward. I don't give two flying shots about him...yet. But Alice told me to just go with it.

I haven't tried to kill anyone yet. It's irritating me.

Really! I haven't tried to kill anyone. At all. I need to practice or something, but it was late. Oh how I wish there was something to do in this rink-a-dink rundown town. My chest constricted, I wanted to cry and die. I miss my Kol so much. The sad thing is he probably forgot about me altogether. He might be walking around right now just living his life.

I don't care though. I'm going to find my love when I'm done here. And this time I'm not going to leave his side until he tells me too, but even then he will still be in my thoughts. I mindlessly played with my necklace. Looking at the picture gave me some hope. I was about to close it when something caught my eye.

Never had I taken the picture out fearing that I would lose it. Even when Litious blew up the picture he had just taken a picture of said picture. He knew I wouldn't be able to part with the necklace or the picture. I carefully removed the picture and placed it on my dresser under my phone so it wouldn't fly away.

Behind that picture was a piece of paper, the print was very small if it wasn't for my vampire sight I wouldn't have been able to see it at all.

It read:

Dear Little Girl,

If you are reading this you're either:

**A) **Human and using a very strong magnifying glass and my brother Klaus has found me

**B) **A vampire and reading this because my brother Klaus has found me

Or **C) **With me and found me trying to throw away this piece of paper so you wouldn't have to worry about it.

I'm hoping for it to be C but I'm more than sure its either A or B. I'm so sorry if you're reading this because I am gone. Please girl I will NEVER forget you, just promise me you will stay safe. I know I'm a bastard and a killing machine and I love that about myself. I love what I am, now please take care of yourself. I really and truly cared about you. Now please if you hear the name Klaus don't get involved, because I know that it will be my fault if something bad has happened to you. Maybe one day our paths will cross again. I doubt it. Get on with your life Isabella, for me.

**Kol Milkealson**

Now I really cried, softly of course, I didn't want to wake up Charlie. I'm sorry Kol, but I will not give up, I will see you again one day. I replace the note the the picture before closing it. I decided to call my mom.

"Hey baby." My mom said when she answered.

"Hi momma." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I miss him mom, I really fucking miss him." I cried.

"I'm sure his subconscious misses you too." She said knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"I found a note mom. He told me to get on with my life. And to stay out of trouble." I smiled he cared about my well being at least.

"Well considering what you've been doing these past few years, you already fucked that promise up." She laughed, I laughed too it was so contagious.

"Get some sleep Hun, and practice tomorrow." She said.

"I will mom." I said.

"I love you Baby and so does your father." She said.

"I love y'all too." I whispered.

"We know, show them boards no mercy!" She said and hung up.

I loved her so much. I closed my eyes hoping that I would go to sleep but instead a flashback came to my mind. A rather weird flashback at that, it was the first time that I actually helped Kol kill someone.

**_Flashback_**

"Kol, what about this?" I asked showing him a jean dress, my green leggings and undershirt, a pink tutu and tan sandals.

"Why are you dressing up as a clown?" He asked smiling.

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS A CLOWN!" I huffed.

"How old are you again? 5?" He asked.

"I am six, I am more than a whole hand of fingers." I said.

"Wow, one extra finger." He rolled his eyes.

"You're so mean." I whined.

"And you're so short." He snorted.

"I am fun size." I said.

That only made him laugh though. He was such a douche. He was laughing so hard he fell off the bed, now that made me laugh. I think we laughed for three minutes before he finally stopped and told me to pick something good.

I went back in my closet and found an old red and black pleated skirt, grey leggings, and a grey shirt that said "Devil's Bestie." Kol had found it for me. I put that on then grabbed the sandals I had picked with the last outfit.

"Now that is an outfit." He said.

"The other one was an outfit." I said.

"Yeah, but not a good one." He snorted.

I huffed, stupid meanie don't know nothing about girl clothes.

"Come on let's go to the mall, it's closing in an hour, perfect timing. Now remember I will see you but you won't see me." Then he let me walk around.

He also gave me twenty dollars I bought some candy and earrings. They were pretty and purple. Soon I was tired and wanted to go home I have been walking for almost twenty minutes.

"Kol?" I called out.

"Kol?" I asked again.

"Hello are you lost?" I turned to see a two men one was about forty with an athletes body. The other was a little younger and just a little chubby but in shape. The thing was they were holding hands, a gay couple.

"Hey leave her alone." Another man called he looked to be in his early thirties and fit.

I didn't know who he was and I knew he wasn't here to help. He was all trouble and I saw it in his eyes. The other men seem to see it too.

"I'm fine now thanks." I said to the couple and walked to the other man that held out his hand.

The other men backed off when I smiled happily. They smiled back. They thought I was happy because I found my parent? I was smiling because my first luring went good. Kol will be so proud ad happy.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Melody." I said.

I knew that, that was a lie but I didn't care. That was the key word Kol told me to use for when I caught someone for him to eat, and I didn't want this weirdo to know my real name.

"That's a pretty name, now come on let's go." Before I knew it we were in an alley.

"Are you scared?" He asked grinning at me.

"No, but you should be." I said pointing at Kol who was walking up behind the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Kol Milkealson and I shall be your killer tonight." He said and lunged.

I closed my eyes, sat down, and waited for him to be done.

"Come on Bella." He called, but I was tired I didn't want to get up.

"No, tired." I said.

He sighed and came forward and picked me up, " Let us go home and you into bed then huh?" He asked.

The mans body was gone, I don't know what he did with it nor do I care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled into his chest. He was warm.

**_End of Flashback_**

As I fell out of my flashback I fell into unconsciousness. All my tears finally dry.

* * *

**Ta Da! TVD will be in later chapters. The Twilight characters need to 'grow up' a bit.**


	4. Recruits

**Hello my lovely darlings! Yes I have updated finally! Anyway Read and review! I truly hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Previously on WLI...**

_As I fell out of my flashback_ _I fell into unconsciousness_. _All my tears finally_ _dry._

**Now...**

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up early the next day I needed to get rid of my pent up anger and hunt. Blood bags were good, but drinking from the source was even better. The feeling of warm blood filling your body is euphoric. I feel sorry for the vegetarian vampires that couldn't have just one little taste.

I changed clothes for I knew that I would probably get a little dirty. A pair of blood red yoga pants and a black sports bra was my best pick. No shoes. Shoes only slowed me done and not that good for when I go running even when I was human. My hair was in a high ponytail.

I wrote a note to Charlie telling him I would be going out for a few hours and I would be home in time to fix him lunch. Laughing as I grabbed my duffle bag before walking out the door, if only Charlie could see me in action. It would make the military training look like girls learning how to play double-dutch.

Looking in my bag I found a shuriken. It was a special one though. The spikes were made of steel so it easily went through the skin, wood in the outer center so it could immobilize the vampire, and in the very center a vervain sac that explodes on impact. Aim for anywhere on the body and they are going down.

These I rarely use since it is not exactly easy to make them. Now that I'm a vampire I really have to be careful of these.

"Uh, this simple little insignificant thing could have me dead in seconds." I said to myself before putting them back. It's not good to practice with these.

So now would be the time to do targeting. Hated it but it was necessary. Got to make sure that all my defenses are up. Vampires are going crazy these days and it doesn't help that my father is a very ruthless person when it comes to his line of work. Being his daughter doesn't really help me either.

I closed my eyes and randomly placed the dart board on a tree. The objective of this game is to find as many possible combinations to hit the center from different angles, it is hard especially if you were in a tree. You want to stay as hidden as possible too.

In two minutes I found thirty different ways to hit the bulls eyes while never moving an inch and sixty-three ways to hit the second area without moving.

Shot.

Sixty-four.

"You're good." A voice said behind me.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Hello. And as I was saying you're good. But I could be better." She said.

I turned to face her and smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course."She said.

I snorted. "Sure you can.."

"Watch." She said, took my target gun, and climbed up a tree.

That was the spot I tried earlier, I couldn't hit the bulls-eyes for shit. With little to no movement what so ever, she shot the bullet and hit the bulls eye. I rolled my eyes, well she did hit it.

"Told ya." She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my target gun from her.

"I want your help with getting my freedom." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I want my freedom from the life I have now." She said.

"Just leave. Just leave and don't go back." I said.

"I would if I could, but I can't, they will find me." She explained.

"And what, make you stay?" I asked.

"They will guilt me into staying, and use my mate against me. Every single time! There is no way around it, not without you. When you showed up it showed us being able to leave freely. It might take a while though." She said.

"I still say you should leave and enjoy the freedom that you have from that." I said

"I would rather stay and wait for a year with your help. Than leave right now and only have a few decades to myself with me constantly looking over my shoulder." She said.

"Hmm, I don't know." I said toying with her emotions.

"I wasn't exactly asking." She hissed.

"Ah ah ah calm down little pixiepire." I said.

"Please Isabella, if you do this I will help you find Kol." She said.

I paused. They would be useful. But how could I be sure she had the capability. Some people couldn't just turn it off. I of course did, but I wanted to be apart of the darkness. I couldn't take being good. It made me nauseous. Some people were just made for it. Like me, the darkness just called to me and who was I to decline and ignore the call?

The Cullens showed potential though. Some of their hearts were already dark. Especially the blonde twins. They already had hate and despair in their hearts. This could be good for me. I could make my own coven. The deadliest coven known and not known to man. I wouldn't force them though, I'm not that much of a bitch.

"Hmm. Prove it first. Show me you don't care two cents about these humans and then I will help." I said.

She turned around and danced away. I shrugged to myself before following. She smiled and walked to the side of an empty road, I stayed close by under a tree. Not that many houses were on this street and a lot of them were empty, the rest of the residents were still sleeping. She danced out in the road and laid down in the middle of it.

What the hell was she doing?

A few seconds later a car was coming down the street,it stopped right in from of her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Are you okay child? Uhh-Alice! Alice are you okay?" A woman jumped out saying, a man and a teenage girl were also in the car.

The man slowly started to get out the car, the girl had her eyes closed and was listening to music. She went to our school. What was her name? Wait I don't care. The woman crouched down by Alice obviously concern.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at her, "Yes. Yes I am. But you won't be." She said and snapped her neck like a twig.

Stupid. She should have kept driving. And now she was dead and currently being drained of blood. Alice threw her aside and smiled at the husband, eyes gleaming red. He was frozen in his spot before he was enraged.

"You crazy fucking bitch you killed my wife. I knew you Cullen kids were trouble." He said.

Alice got up with a twirl and put her hands on her hips with a smile.

"We're called killers." She mocked.

That was the last thing she said to him before draining him. She threw his body on the hood of the car finally alerting the young human girl to what was going on. She was about to scream but Alice was in the car next to her and place a hand over her mouth.

"Now, now Lauren no screaming." She hissed yanking her out the car and bringing her to me.

"Breakfast?" She asked smirking.

"Thank you. I'm famished." I said before draining the little whore. I mean who the hell fucks the freshmen in the janitors closet just for fun?

After we were finished with our meal, we slowly rolled their car in a random part of the woods before removing all traces that we were here. Of course we set it up like it was crash. The woman's neck was broke so we had her outside the truck as if she flew through the window. Then broke the window from the inside. The other two we just left in the car. After that was all done I ripped off the skin where we had bit them at. Looked legit to us.

"What are you going to do about the red eyes?" I asked as we walked back to my house.

"I don't know nor do I care. I feel good." She said giggling and twirling around.

"You should, since you want my help with whatever the fuck you're planing." I said.

"Oh no your plan. We're going along to what you think we should do." She said.

"Well I need to tell you now, someone has to die." I said. She smiled.

"That will work perfectly." She said.

She suddenly got a weird look in her eyes. Like she wasn't here.

"I have to go." She said.

"Where?" I asked. We were now standing under the window to my room.

"To hell." She said seriously.

"Ah. Hold on a sec." I said jumping through the open window into my room.

I grabbed a bottle that was at the bottom of my bag and brought it to Alice.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Liquid eyes color. It's a special mixture that makes your eye color change. Killed the person I took it from, along with what I need to make more. Now, tilt your head back and let me pour it in. I will tell you now this shit will burn."I said.

Her frame started to shake as soon as the liquid hit its destination. A few seconds later a golden eyed Alice was staring at me. She looked better with red eyes though. The good thing was the color was so light it showed that she had just ate.

"Thank you. I will see you at school Monday." She said.

"Do we have a deal though?" I asked.

"Of course, you help me I help you. And before you say anything. You might think you're bad. But you still have some heart." She said and took off.

I rolled my eyes and went inside, I suddenly felt too drained to actually train anymore. The little pixiepire is a handful and a half and should only be tolerated at small periods of time. I tore up the note and went in my room. A few minutes later Dad had to leave, apparently they found the Mallory's in a car accident and they already ruled out homicide. Shocker!

**Alice's POV**

I felt so good after killing that annoying girl and her parents. Maybe Stacy should be next, lord knows she's a bitch and a half. When I walked through the door everyone suddenly surrounded me. I knew it was because I smelled of human blood. Too bad now, it's in my tummy.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Are you alright Alice? What happened?" Carlisle asked looking in my eyes then relaxed when he saw they were golden.

"Well during my hunt I heard a crash. I went to investigate and saw that the Mallory's had crashed. Lauren and her dad was obviously dead but Mrs. Mallory looked fine until I noticed her neck was broke. I called in a 911 emergency call, finished my meal, and came home." I said with a simple shrug.

"Very good Alice." He said before clapping me on the shoulder and leaving for work.

"So what should we do today?" I asked.

"Maybe Edward wants to go see Bella." Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward hissed.

This could be a problem. I need them to have some sort of relationship. Why does Edward have to be the difficult one?

"She really likes you Edward and I think Carlisle would really like if she was really your mate." I said.

"She is pretty, beautiful even, for a human." He said more to himself than us.

"For a human." Rosalie muttered fingering her magazine.

"Yes Rose human." Jazz said rolling his eyes.

Too bad she's not human, far from it.

"What was that Alice?" Edward asked confused.

"I was thinking that Bella doesn't act like a normal human. She is more of a wild child." I smiled.

"Naw she's probably a whore like the rest of them." Rose sneered.

"Not all human girls are whores." I said.

"Believe what you want Alice, I still say they are. Every single one of them."

"Damn Rose you use to want to be human." Emmett said.

"Not anymore, not after understanding how they actually work. Plus I've learned that vampires do have their advantages." I smiled. She could be our first corruption it would be so easy. Oh Bells I hope you are ready.

"You want to go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets see which one of us are going to sink to the bottom first. I mean after all we are stone." Emmett said laughing.

After that we got into our suits and ran to the lake. After a while I just laid on the land watching the clouds that seem to never go away. Soon Rosalie was laying next to me.

"Spill." She finally whispered.

"What do mean?" I asked whispering back.

"Don't start that Alice, you know exactly what I'm talking about." She hissed. Too bad I really didn't. Not this time.

"Elaborate Rosé please, I actually don't know." I hissed back.

"Isabella." She finally said.

"Okay, that helps a lot." I said sarcastically.

"What are you two planning?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay Alice pretend all you want, but just know... I'm here when y'all need help." She said as she went back to swimming, smirking all the way there.

"Good to know." I said as I continued to watch the clouds.

**Isabella's POV**

It was Monday again. I loathe school. Why was I here anyway? It's not like there was anything here for me.

"Hello Alice." I said as I walked passed her.

"Hi Bells." She said giving a small wave.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said as she got into her seat behind me.

"Hi Jess." I actually kind of liked her. Well not really her but her personality. It was full of darkness and desire.

"So, you're getting cozy with the Cullens I see." She smiled.

I laughed.

"Not really, just need to know a few people around here. That's the only way to survive in a small town like this." I said.

"Hey Rosalie." I said as she sat on side me.

"Bella." She said not looking at me.

"She talks." I heard Jess snicker behind me. I laughed too, it wasn't really funny, but a little humor felt good.

"So Rose, your father...yeah...he's creepy." I deadpanned.

She gave a small snicker. Ha! Got her!

"You have no idea." She whispered. She said it too low for humans to hear, I heard obviously.

"Oh I think I do." I said at the same low level.

"What are you?" She asked, after a minute.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She smiled, "You're a traditional aren't you?" She asked.

"Well aren't you Miss Know-it-all. How do y'all know of my kind?" I smiled.

"Yeah, well I had my suspensions when you took to Alice so well. Plus when you was in that tree, no human would have been able to climb it that fast. Anyway, cold ones and traditional vampires have always been allies. That's basic vampire 101. Now tell me, what are you and Alice planning?" She asked.

"Right now? Nothing. Just recruiting. The more numbers the better. I can't talk more of it, the mind reader, he's searching for you." I said.

She nodded and I guess she started to think of something else.

When the bell rung for school to be over I ran to my truck. Literally I ran all the way to my truck. There was some laughs around me, but I didn't care I don't like it here.

When I got home Charlie had already made plans for us to go see Billy and his son Jake. Apparently the news of my return has not reached LaPush. I almost feel... wait nope, I still don't care. I changed my clothes for the day. I slid a pair of black leather shorts on my hips, a nude colored top that was underneath my breast and tied at the back. The top reached about two inches above the end of my shorts. I through on a leather jacket and ballet flats, my hair was just pulled up in a nice ponytail. I noticed a bottle on my dresser, I forgot what was in there but something is telling me to bring it. So I grabbed and quickly slipped it into my pocket.

"Okay I'm ready." I smiled.

"Good. You look nice Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks."

When we got there my nose was assaulted by the scent of wet dog. So my dad, Lucious, was right. Damn it and I bet Billy Black son is one too. I hope they don't make me kill anyone.

"Come on." Charlie said happily pulling me along.

I could have sworn Charlie wasn't one to show emotions in front of people. You know one of the shy all smiling and blushing type.

"Hey Charlie good to see you again." Billy greeted his friend in the door way.

It was then that he noticed that I was behind him.

"Who you got hiding behind you Charlie?" Billy asked trying to look behind Charlie.

"Huh? No one just my daughter, Isabella." He said causally stepping aside and gesturing to me. What threw it away was the giant ass grin on his face.

"I-Isabella?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Hi. It's Billy right?" I said knowing full well who he was.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again child." He said rolling over to me. I knelt down a little and gave him a hug.

Ever since I turned into a vampire the gesture felt kind of weird.

Now I knew what Kol meant. I happily gave into the flashback as we walked into the blacks living room and Billy started interrogating Charlie.

**_Flashback_**

"Kol! Kol! Kol!" I yelled excitedly while running through the house.

"What?" He asked as he flashed in front of me.

"I passed my math test today! Look I got a hundred. My teacher said I am improving." I said giving him the paper.

"I don't see why you need to learn math. But good job anyway...I guess." He said shrugging and handing me back the paper.

He turned around and started to walk away.I couldn't help the few tears that trickled down my face with his lack of caring. He paused and was about to turn around but I had already bolted into my room and locked my door. I ran into my closet and held the dark blue sweater that was for my mommy.

If mommy was here she would have been all excited. She would have shown Phil and he would have given me a hug. By time the hug was about to be over mom had already put the test on the fridge and joined the hug.

There was a loud knock on my door.

"Isabella?" Kol called.

I didn't answer just held the sweater tighter and moved a little deeper into the closet.

"Isabella open this door." He said.

I still didn't move. I didn't want to, I wanted my mommy. I guess he figured out the first part because he quietly twisted the door handle until it broke off and the door was open.

A few seconds later the closet door was open, the light was one, and Kol was crouching in front of me. We didn't say anything to each other. I was looking at the sweater and he was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Bullshit." He growled.

I didn't look up at him just continued to look at my mommy's sweater. He had enough of that and took it out my hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"Mommy!" I yelled trying to jump over his shoulder to get it.

He just grabbed me and set me down in his lap. I still didn't look at his face. Just stared blankly at his plain grey shirt.

He sighed. "What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Yes it was something if you ran to your closet to hold your moms sweater."

"No it was nothing." I said getting up and walking out the closet ignoring the sweater that was on the floor.

"Bell." He said. I paused he rarely called me by my nickname.

"It's okay Kol, it was just a stupid thought." I said.

I turned back around just to see that he was standing in front of me.

"A stupid thought made you cry?" He asked.

I nodded. He sighed and picked me up. He didn't put me on his hip like other parents would. He picked me up and held me sideways. Humph vampires.

"Okay sit, now tell me what made you cry now." He said holding up a Popsicle, I gulped he was going to torture me.

"It was nothing." I said.

He shook his head and ran the Popsicle on my right leg.

"Ahh cold it's so cold." I giggled.

"Are you going to tell me?" He said.

"No! It was just a thought." I said

He sighed and ran the Popsicle behind my ear.

"Okay! Okay!" I said.

He smiled and threw the Popsicle away.

"I was thinking about how you didn't care about how good I did in my test. My mommy and Phil would have given me hugs and put the test on the fridge. Then they will tell me how proud they were and how smart I would be when I grew up." I said.

"So you wanted me to tell you how good you did?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't care about that. I just wanted a hug." I said.

He sighed. "I think I understand. Humans like the feeling of being touched. Especially when they do something good. It's weird." He said.

"What about you?" I asked

"Vampires don't feel the need to embrace because we are usually alone. We don't care for things like that. Unless, never mind, I'll tell you about that later." He said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"It's okay squirt. You might understand one day." He said ruffling my hair.

"Come on let's go pour bleach into the fish tank and see how long it takes for them to die. Then I'll take you out for some ice cream." He said.

"Yay!" I said jumping around.

I thought I saw a small smile flash on his face but it was gone the second I imagined it. Oh well I'm getting ice cream and a show.

**_End of Flashback_**

I smiled as my dad talked to his friend. I wonder how long it will be before the wolves would come and if they will notice what I am. I remembered something just then.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little bottle. Inside the bottle was colored contact lenses. Red. Oh yeah, this will be good. Just in time too, I could hear the footsteps on the gravel now.

* * *

**Hi guys! Yes this bitch did in fact update. So I was thinking about putting a little flashback in every chapter so you can get a glimpse of her short life with Kol. Whatcha think? You can give me your ideas and I will try and find them a place in my story! Promise! Till** **Next Time! Review Plz!**

**Also my story Gone Little Girl has been nominated for an Energize W.I.P award. It's under most promising crossover. Voting starts July 13-20. Vote for me plz!**


	5. Head First

**Here is another chapter you all my fans! I hope you enjoy it. I think I put all my heart in it!**

* * *

**_Previously on WLI_**

**Isabella's POV**

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little bottle. Inside the bottle was colored contact lenses. Red. Oh yeah, this will be good. Just in time too, I could hear the footsteps on the gravel now._

_**Now...**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake look Charlie is here." Quil said.

"You sure they are just friends Jake, he comes over a lot." Embry said smirking. I punched him on the shoulder.

"We have to be careful Em, you know the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Quil said earning him a punch too.

"Fuck you guys." I said.

"Only in your dreams Jake." They said together then laughed.

Damn I hate them so much. Why are they my friends again?

"Why are you two my friends again?" I asked.

"Because you can not keep your eyes off of us." Quil said.

"Nope that's not it, every time I see you two I want to run for the cliffs." I said.

"Why? So we can go cliff diving and you can see us without our shirts on?" Embry said.

"Dude you never wear shirts." I pointed out.

"True." They said shrugging.

"Hey you smell that?" Quil asked.

We just looked at him then took a deep breath. At first it was just the forest I smelled, the old trucks, my dad, Charlie, then something sweet. Barely noticeable but still there.

"It's coming from my house." I said.

"Come on let's go see what it is." I said going up the steps taking two at a time.

"Dad I'm home." I said opening the door.

I rounded the corner to see dad sitting in his wheel chair, Charlie sitting on the sofa next to a young girl.

"Err hi." I said lamely. I knew it was lame because my friends started cracking up behind me.

"Hi boy. Come on in." Charlie said smiling.

"Hi Charlie." Quil and Embry said.

"Hey kids." He said, the girl beside him stayed quiet looking down. She looked as if she was smirking.

"Come in Jake I want you to meet someone. This is my daughter Bella. Bella you remember Jake huh?" He asked smiling.

It was at that time she looked up at me. She looked me in the eyes too. Her eyes. Her eyes were red. Blood fucking red.

"Hello Jacob." She said.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked looking between the two of us.

"H-her eyes." I said stuttering. How could have not seen them!

"What they're contacts. Don't like them?" She asked taking them out.

Her eyes were brown. Brown. Okay Jake come on man slow your heart down. This was not a vampire. This was just a girl wearing red contacts. A very pretty girl. I started to smile but it was wiped away when I saw both Quil and Embry on side her.

"So Bella you must be wearing space pants cause your ass is so out of this world." Quil said using one of his many awful pickup lines.

Charlie looked at him and the face he was making looked like he was trying to figure out if he should yell or laugh at Quil. Bella of course didn't seem to miss a beat with her reply.

"Actually they're softball pants because my ass is so out of your league." She smiled nicely.

The rest of us howled with laughter.

"Make sure you apply lots of ice to that burn Quil." Embry said cracking up again.

"Shut up dude." He said kicking Embry.

"Shouldn't you two kids be heading home?" My dad asked.

"Yeah we were just walking Jake home." Embry said getting up and a disgruntled Quil followed him.

Apparently if they couldn't have her neither could I. Those bastards. And they knew I knew what they were doing, because they both sent smirks my way. Assholes.

"So...you have to be walked home?" Bella asked her voice laced with amusement.

I groaned those two were going to pay for this.

"No I don't." I snorted.

"Sure." She smirked.

"So you're Bella?" I asked lamely. Yup you guess right. I have no game, whatsoever.

"And you're Jake?" She asked, but I knew she was fucking with me.

"And you're Charlie?" Billy asked chuckling.

"And I believe you're Billy." Charlie said pointing at my dad.

The three of them started laughing again at my expense. They were all douche bags, the lot of them!

"Yes I am." She said smiling at me, she had fangs in her mouth.

"Cute fangs." I said. She snapped her mouth closed and gave me a tight smile.

"Fangs?" Charlie asked her. "Open your mouth."

She looked at him for a while then opened her mouth slowly. There they were; small fangs. Actually they looked like normal teeth just very sharp.

"Did you go and do this to your teeth on purpose?" He asked trying to touch them.

"Don't put your hand in my mouth." She said grimacing.

"They're clean." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." She snorted.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked my dad.

"I was going to order some pizza. I didn't feel like cooking tonight." He said smiling.

"That's cool." I said going to place an order.

"I'm coming." Bella said popping up off the sofa and following me.

After I placed an order for three large pizzas I turned to Bella who had just stood there quietly watching me.

"So-" I started but she cut me off.

"How long have you been a shape shifter?" She asked.

What the fuck?

"Ah-how. When? Exactly? Um huh?" I asked...I think.

"You want to know how I know exactly what you are?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah that." I said giving myself a mental face palm.

"Easy your smell. Not bad but very woodsy." She said.

"Let me guess you're not human." I said.

"The first intelligent thing you've said all night." She smiled.

"Thanks, I guess."I frowned.

"To answer your question no. I am not human. I'm a vampire. You saw my fangs already." She said.

"Then how come I don't have the urge to kill you?" I asked.

"Because I am not your enemy the Cold Ones are." She said.

"You're a different type." I said.

"You got that right fido." She smiled.

"Watch it Lamia." I said smirking at my knowledge.

"Funny." She hissed.

"Ah ah ah. Calm down. I don't want to have to phase and give Charlie a heart attack." I said.

"True. You're going to tell Billy aren't you?" She asked.

"I have to. We have to tell the whole pack to make sure you aren't a threat." I said.

"What if I prove that I'm not a threat. Because I'm pretty sure if I'm not welcomed here in LaPush my dad would really be put out." She said.

"You don't care if you're welcomed here or not do you?" I asked.

"Try and get to know me Fido, you'll learn pretty quickly that I don't care about a whole lot of things." She said patting my shoulder.

"You care about Charlie though." I said.

"I do. I love my father. Well I love all my family, just don't care to much about a lot of other things." She shrugged.

"You care about me, or you'll learn to." I said.

"Don't waste your time Fido." She said.

"I won't my Lamia, I won't." I smiled.

"Pizza will be here soon." I said walking over to my dad.

"Okay good son." He said.

"Hey dad I need you to come see what I found though." I said walking into the kitchen knowing he was following.

"What'd you find?" He asked.

"It's not what I found more like found out." I whispered.

"And that was?" He asked.

"Bella is a vampire." I said.

"No she isn't." He said.

"I'm serious she's a vampire and she knows I'm a shifter." I said.

"Jake, you broke the code! We're not supposed to tell outsiders!" He said.

"I didn't she told me she knew what I was then told me what I was." I said.

"How? She looks nothing like a cold one!" He said.

"She's not a cold one, she's of a different kind." I told him.

"Is she a threat?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I doubt it, if she was she probably wouldn't have told me what she was." I said."

"True, true. But how can we be sure?"

"She said she wants to prove it to you."

"How?"

"Dammit Dad I don't know. The conversation got turned around when she called me Fido and I called her Lamia." I said.

"Come on then we'll find out soon enough."

When we walked back into the room Charlie was watching some sports show and Bella was looking out the window.

"The pizza man is like two minutes away." She said.

"How do you know? I don't see anything." Charlie said looking in the same direction she was.

"I'm not surprised." She muttered.

I cocked my head to the side and listen. Yup he was almost here, I could hear the squeaky tires now. Three minutes later the pizza was here paid for and sizzling on the table.

Charlie lifted his eyebrow at his daughter, "And how did you know that it was two minutes away?" He asked.

"Call it woman's intuition." She smirked. I don't think this girl liked to smile.

"Bella come help me with the drinks." I said

She gave me the finger, "Do it yourself." She said.

"Bella." Charlie said giving her a stern look.

She groan but followed after me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"You know I really really don't like you right now fido." She said.

"Stop having a hissy fit you're a vampire not a snake." I said smiling.

"Don't make me bite you." She threatened.

"Shut up and help me. The cups are in the cub-bard." I said.

"Cub-bard? You mean this cabinet?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Why didn't you just say that?" She asked.

"Cups now." I said.

"Alright Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She said waving her hand at me.

"Knickers? What are you British?" I asked.

"Just get the drinks, here." She said taking down four cups.

"Finally." I said as I filled them with ice the poured in the drinks.

"I'll bring the drinks you get the napkins." She said suddenly smiling as if she had the greatest idea in the world.

"Whatever." I murmured looking in the cabinets over the sink for them.

Finally I found them on top of the fridge. When I turned back around Bella was rinsing her hand under the sink water.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, something was on my hand and I needed to clean it off. Come on let's go eat." She said picking up the four cups, two in each hand.

"Here." Was all she said as she set the cups down in front of everyone. Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

"We should work on your social skills." He said.

"My social skills are wonderful thank you very much." She said almost offended.

"Sure." He laughed making her humph at him.

After we ate dad turned to me and inclined his head to Bella. I nodded.

"Um Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed. She turned to Charlie and looked him in the eyes.

"Charlie." She said.

"Yeah kiddo?" He asked.

She leaned in close, "You need to go to sleep for a few minutes and when you wake up you won't remember me telling you to go to sleep. You won't even remember you going to sleep. Do not wake up until I tell you to. Okay?" She said never breaking eye contact.

He nodded his head before closing his eyes and sleeping. She turned to us then.

"Eh.. What was that?" Dad asked.

"Compulsion. I didn't want him hearing this conversation." She said.

"Do you use that a lot?" I asked.

"No, I'm still pretty new at this." She said.

"How new?" I asked.

"Like I would tell you Fido." She said.

"Bella. You said you would prove that you weren't a threat. Would you pease tell me how you intend to do that?" Dad asked.

She nodded. She picked up her glass which was half empty and smirked as she poured it on my dad legs. He jumped up shouting. No I REALLY mean JUMPED UP! As in he was standing.

"What'd you do that for you crazy girl! These are my favorite pair of pants." He said. My mouth was hanging open just looking at him.

"You're welcome." She said sitting back down.

"For what all you did was pour your drink on me! Now I'm... standing... here wiping..." He started to slow down as he saw that he was really standing.

"How?" He asked.

"Like I would tell you." She said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from us.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Wasn't much work on my part anyway." She said giving us a half smile.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Make sure he doesn't die in the next three hours." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why would you want your dad to die in the next three hours?" She asked.

"I don't." I said.

"You have your answer then." She smiled.

"You know you're a real bitch Lamia." I said.

"I'm a female vampire dog? That actually sounds cool." She said.

"Wake Charlie up please." My dad said getting back on his wheelchair.(A/N Do people get on a wheelchair or in a wheelchair?)

"Yes sir," she said giving him a solute, "Charlie wake up." She said.

Charlie's eyes opened up to see us looking at him.

"You need any help cleaning up Billy? It's a school night and Bella should be going to bed soon." He said.

"No I'm fine, thank you for coming over." He said.

Charlie got up them helped Bells up from her spot on the floor them came and gave me a hug. We walked them to the door like we always did when guest came. Charlie was about to bend down to give Billy a hug, but my dad beat him to it by popping up out his chair and pulled him into a hug. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"H-? Who? When? You ..standi. ..legs work?" He said.

Wow was that how I sounded? I see why they were laughing at me now.

"I went to special doctors. I have been for years. You know they have a lot more cool stuff now than when we were kids. They've been working on stem cell rejuvenation and it worked in my legs." Billy said smiling.

Some of the stuff he said was kind of true the rest was bullshit from the top if his head. I obviously wasn't the only one thinking that because Bella was shaking her head at my dad as if he was the dumbest person in the world.

"Come on dad I'm pretty tired, I want to go home." Bella said giving a really convincing yawn.

"Okay. Billy I'll see you later. We are going to talk about this later though." He said then they were gone.

"Time for bed dad." I said.

"No way I just got my legs back!" He said.

"You have to stay in the house though. Remember what Bella said."

He sighed and sat down to watch tv after a few minutes he was sleeping. I knew his dumb self was tired.

"I'm not carrying you to your bed." I said walking to my room.

He should have listened to me in the first place. Now his back is going to be killing him in the morning. With that happy thought I laid down and got some sleep I have parole tomorrow night again.

**Jasper's POV**

I frown as I thought about how close my mate and sister was getting to the new human girl. I understand that Alice is a genuine nice person, but Rose not so much. They were up to something. It could improve this family or make it worst.

I wasn't stupid, I knew this isn't how a family should act. Carlisle wasn't like a father he was more like our master. His rules were law. He had an image to uphold. He wanted us to look a certain way. He was the family man. The nice doctor. Esme was the mom that everyone wanted. Nice warm and always smiling.

Edward was supposed to be the golden child. Honest and never make mistakes. Though I know for a fact that he knew the Jack the Ripper person and was even some what friends with him. Rose was supposed to be his mate. Since he was the golden boy, she had to be the golden girl. She didn't want that though.

Carlisle took that all in stride so she became the popular one. The one every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. Then Emmett. The big lug fit in perfectly. The jock and jokester of the family, he couldn't actually play sports though. The jock with the popular girl.

Alice and I came in next. Alice was the different artistically one. Wearing the latest clothes and making sure we wore the right clothes to fit who we were supposed to be. Also the brightest one, who was supposed to put a smile on everyone's face. Finally me. The quiet one. The one nobody noticed until I was actually in your face. The bipolar one Emmett liked to say.

We were missing one person. A mate for Edward, the golden girl. I only needed one guess to know who Carlisle had in mind. Isabella Swan Caraz. He wanted her to be the smart girl that everyone wanted to hang around because nothing was fake about her. She looked the part but didn't act it.

She didn't give a rats ass about most of the people around her. Yes she cared for her father, and three of the kids from the high school but that was all. She probably felt a little about Alice and Rose, but that was it. It's not so much I didn't like the girl, I just don't think she should be brought into our problems.

Alice and Rose are already getting too attached to her and Edward god, if I didn't think he had some common sense he would probably start stalking her.

"Hey Jaz." Rose said as she walked up the steps to the house.

"Hi Rose. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked as she took a seat next to me.

"I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be getting close to that human girl." I said.

Anger flared up in her. That's not good.

"I can talk to who ever I want Jasper." She hissed.

"I just don't want her messing with the family." I said. She snorted at the word family.

"You can't stop this from happening." She said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you and Alice can and that is what y'all need to do."

"Stay out of it Jasper. She is coming into our lives rather you like it or not." She growled.

I was taken aback. Rose was never one to get short with me. Edward yes but never me. This was already having a bad effect on the family. We barely knew the girl and she is starting to cause chaos to this family.

"She is going to ruin this family." I said.

"She is going to save this family." She said.

"Just yesterday she was a human whore." The next thing I know I was being slapped in the face.

"She is not a whore Jasper, she is my future sister." She said.

Shit this isn't good. Rose cares about nothing and no one except for her family. Apparently just like Isabella. Well if nothing else works guilt will.

"What about her humanity?" I asked.

"She will always have her humanity. She can choose if she wants to turn it off too." She said.

"What about her family? You're going to make her leave her family?" I asked.

"I don't have to." She said smiling.

"Think about her dad. He just got her back. Think about how he will feel to know that the daughter he thought was dead did die just after seeing her again." I said.

Her feelings changed to guilt. Finally I broke through to her.

"Rose-" before I could say anything else she ran into the woods.

"You didn't get through to her, you probably just made her hate you actually." Edward said and took her seat.

"She is more determined than ever then. We'll have to have a family meeting then." I said.

"Everyone will vote against you." He said.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry Jasper but this is going to happen you can not stop this. Alice will go against you. The more you oppose the idea, the more she comes to loathing you." With that he got up and left.

What was happening? Why couldn't they see that we didn't need that human girl. She didn't need this kind of life. Maybe she should die, and I could say that she knew about the vampires and was a threat. But Aro might ask for my memories. No I can avoid him I should be.

My phone beeped just then.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You better not touch that girl Jasper Whitlock!" Char yelled at me.

Damn it.

"Char calm down-." I tried to soothe her.

"No! How dare you think of killing her because you don't want change! You selfish jerk!" With that she hung up.

She turned her phone off too because when I tried to call her back, it went straight to voice mail. This is not going as easily as I thought it would. Maybe..

"You keep thinking about hurting her Jasper and I swear I will divorce you." Alice said standing in the doorway.

"But Alice-"

"No she is going to be our sister, no matter what happens she will be apart of my family." She said.

"So you're choosing her over me?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm choosing freedom over prison." With that she walked away from me.

Everyone was walking away from me, for that human girl. Or maybe, I'm just walking away from everyone else? No I'm not. They just don't see it yet. Maybe I could just scare the girl away. She won't be apart of the family if she's afraid of us. Tomorrow I'll go and see her, for now I should just lay low.

**Alice's POV**

I growled as all my visions started to change again. Yesterday I could almost see how everything would have ended. Now because of Jasper it's all a blur. I love him, but he was going to ruin something before we could even start. I had thought it would be easy to get Rose and Jasper on board. The first one was the second one was being an asshole.

"Alice." Jasper said walking in our room.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked shocked. "Babe you need to calm down. The human girl isn't going to change much in our family." He tried to soothe but that just pissed me off more.

It was like talking to a kid about going to bed. You're not tired right now, but the longer you stay up the harder it would be for you to go to when you're older.

"Yes she is! No matter what you think Jasper she is already apart of it!" I said.

"We could just find another vampire. Maybe Tanya Denali she always liked Edward and she would be cool with the way everything runs." He said.

"No. It's already been decided." I said.

"Come on Alice there has to be a way for Bella to not be involved."

"There is." I said.

"What is it then?" He asked anxiously.

"I have to tell her to leave us alone. Not you or anyone else, just me. And I will not." I said.

"Let her have a human life Ali." He whispered.

"You don't care about her having a human life you just don't want this family to change. You're afraid, you're just finally getting used to how this family is." I said.

"Alice." He whispered.

"Even if that was true Carlisle wouldn't want me to say anything. He wants her to be apart of this family." I said.

I couldn't argue with him anymore. He wasn't ready to know what was really going on.

"I'm going to go find Rosé." I said.

"Alice please." He said.

"I'll be back before school starts." I said and left.

Nothing changed. He was still going to go and talk to her at school. I can't warn her, but I already knew that she could handle herself just fine.

"Why are you in a tree?" I asked as I spotted Rose sitting on an adult Oak.

"1000 ways to kill Jasper without being a suspect. I'm at 497." She said.

"Did you already think of covering yourself with dirt to make you smell like the forest, surprising him with taking off his head, them dropping him in the river until its the perfect moment to kill him?" I asked.

"Thought about this before Alice?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sometimes when he really gets on my nerves. He'll never see it coming."

"So is this how you really are?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, but I had to get Jasper under control and I knew Carlisle was the only one to do that. I just didn't count on Jasper wanting to stay and him blurting out about our powers." I sighed shaking my head.

"What were you going to do?" She asked.

"To be honest go back to the south. Take out Maria control her army. But, I let that go and decided to be with Jasper so he could be happy." I said.

"Take out Maria huh? You are a crazy little bitch. What do you mean by decided to stay with Jasper. You can't leave him, he's your mate."

"He is, but a female mate can make the decision to leave if she so pleases. Jasper knows that, but doesn't know that I do. He's told Carlisle too." I frowned.

"Did he give Carlisle a map with specific directions on how to fuck with us?" She asked.

"Probably. The animal blood really fucked him up. I loved it when he was the major though." I purred.

"Bad Alice! No perverted thoughts!" She laughed.

"You're laughing but I'm serious." I said.

"I know, you're almost as bad as Emmett." She said.

"As if. I am the best." I boosted.

"I like this side of you Alice." She said.

"I know. I want to see the real side of you one day too." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I flew up the tree to her and moved close until I was in her face, nose to nose.

"You can't lie Rose you want to be a party girl. A free spirit. A hippie even. You want to be the bad child. The one that daddy wants none of his close friends or boss to see and meet." I said.

"And you know that how?" She asked but didn't deny.

"Because that's how I see you one day." I said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes but at this rate it's getting further and further away." I said.

"You don't have to worry about Jasper. He might be a little prissy now but I know one person that can get him out of there." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Major of course." She smirked.

"I like it. But not now. Wait until she is really close to the rest of us. We should target Emmett next. Wait until next week though. She might not be to sure of you yet." I said.

"How do you know? Why is she so close to you?" She asked.

"Because we fed together." I smiled.

"Huh..she doesn't peg me as a vegan." She said.

"She isn't." I smiled.

"So what? You fed on a elk while she fed on a hunter?" She laughed.

"Nope." I smirked.

She just looked at me for a second then her mouth opened forming a perfect 'O' shape.

"The Mallorys." She said.

"Mhmm."

"Remind me to thank her." She joked.

"Lol yeah okay Rose. Come on we need to start getting ready for school." I said.

"Alright. Hate that place." She groaned.

"Aw it gets better." I said.

"It does?" She asked hopefully.

"No actually it doesn't." I said shaking my head.

"You bitch." She said trying to grab me.

She chased me through the forest and all the way to the house. Never caught me either. My small size actually comes in handy sometimes.

**Isabella's POV**

Hearing my dad talk about how he was so happy that Billy got his legs back made me feel even more content with my choice.

After I got back I took a shower and went to bed. Not that I was actually tired, but Charlie was a very lonely guy. I shuddered. When I woke the next morning there was snow on the ground. Just my luck.

I slipped on a pair of grey skinnys, a gold silk shirt, a black half jacket, and my gold and black heeled ankle boots. I looked hot. I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs.

"Morning Dad, you're going to be late for work huh?"

"Naw, I called off. I was going to spend the day with Billy and Harry." He said.

"That's nice."

"So how's school going so far?"

"Boring, useless, pointless, the Bain of my existence." I said.

"That's great." He smiled.

"You are enjoying my pain." I said.

"Yup! If I had to go to school you have to go to school."

"Misery loves company."

"It sure does. See ya kiddo. I'll be back late. Get take out." He said.

"You eating out too?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry bout me." He said and left.

"I should ditch today then." I smiled.

_**No you should go to school.**_

"When the fuck did I get a conscious?" I shook my head and walked out the house.

I should have never listen to that stupid voice, now I'm utterly bored. Homeroom was extended for another hour. I groaned.

"Jessica entertain me." I said.

"Do I look like a court jester to you?" She asked.

I turned to look at her. It didn't help that she was wearing purple and her hair was always puffy.

"Now that you mention it..." I said slowly.

"Bitch." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Will you two shut up." Rose said.

"No! I shall not shut up and I shall never grow up!" I declared.

"Your humor is twisted." She whispered lowly.

"So is my mind." I said darkly.

"Hello? Secret whispering duo?" Jess asked.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"I was trying to get your attention." She said.

"Would you like fries with that?" I asked.

She laughed.

"That was so corny." She said.

"Well I'm doing my best to entertain you!" I said.

"I was for a few minutes." She said.

"Idiot." I said.

"So what's up with you Rose? Finally got pills for your bitchyitis?" Jess asked.

Got to give it to her the girl got balls.

"You seem happy Jess you finally came out the closet." She asked.

"Psh I was never in the closet. I hit on the pretty nurse as soon as I was born. She had me crying out for her." She said.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't very hard to tell that Jess was a lesbian. No she didn't dress the stereotypical way TV likes to make them look like. She looked like any other girl. But boys liked to ask her out and it is very common to hear her yelling at them that she likes cats not birds.

Sometimes it takes them a while to figure out what she meant but after sometime pass they all get that stupid smile on their face. Rose laughed at what she said. The class looked shocked to hear laugh.

"You've never hit on me." Rose said.

"You were a little to prissy, and you were taken so." Jess shrugged.

"I get it." She said.

"Rose stop! Getting close to those humans is wrong!" I heard Jasper hiss from somewhere.

"Also my pain in the ass brother Jasper wouldn't have liked it." She said.

"You mean the one that looks like he just got ass-fucked with porcupine?"

"Yup!" Rose said smiling.

And that's how we spent the rest of the period. The rest of the day went by pretty quick, the classes were shorter because of the homeroom time too so that was a plus. I was packing my books to go home when he approached me. Jasper Hale.

"Hello." I said without turning around.

"Isabella." He said.

He tried to push fear into me, but I quickly shut my emotions off. You can't make a person feel something when they are not capable of feeling anything.

"Can I help you? Not that I would." I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously feeling that I felt nothing.

"I saw that you have been getting close to my family." He said.

"Do you need help?" I asked nicely.

"With what?" He asked.

"With getting out that porcupine someone cruelly shoved up your ass." I said.

He glared at me; I snickered. He looked like someone just burnt his tail if he had one. His butt must be on fire.

"Look just stay away from my family." He said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Jasper. You see I'm going to be apart of it rather you like it or not. Alice said so, from what she told me, no one bets against Alice." I said.

"I could kill you."He finally growled.

"I'd like to see you try." I said stepping up close to him.

My face was slowly trying to change, getting ready for a fight. He noticed but obviously didn't know what that meant. At least he knew he couldn't fuck with me right now.

"Stay away Swan." He said before walking away.

"And that is the God of War? What a fucking joke." I whispered.

I flipped the switch and my emotions came back. I did good. I held no regrets on the matter. I felt excited. This wasn't going to be easy. But what's the fun in something that's too easy? I can't think of anything, so nothing. The games are about to begin and I'm diving in head first.

* * *

**There you go my friends**. **I hoped you enjoyed. Till next time.**


End file.
